cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fareed Abdullah
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Jim Temblor New Contact(s) Information Technology Analyst Fareed Abdullah is an independent technology analyst. Companies call him in to evaluate new technologies and help them make the right decisions. In order to do the best job possible, Fareed keeps himself constantly apprised of the latest developments in technology. In Paragon City, that means trying to keep up with what the bad guys are doing and what the heroes are doing in response. Fareed has analyzed hundreds of pieces of criminal equipment and advised nearly as many heroes on the technology that can serve them best. He's very well connected and popular in the science community, and he's always looking for new heroes to work with. Initial Contact I believe that we can assist each other a great deal. Store Fareed Abdullah sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 15 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * Level 20 dual-origin technology/science enhancements Missions Briefing The Clockwork have overrun a recycling drive, trapping several student volunteers from Paragon City University in the building. They're probably just attracted to the scrap metal, but things could get nasty if they stay trapped in there much longer. Get over to the location I have marked for you and free those students from the Clockwork. Your only objective is to make sure that the students get out of there unharmed. The Clockwork are probably just looking for scrap metal, but that might not protect those students if the Clockwork start to think of them as threats to their scavenging. I never thought I'd see the day when recycling could put your life in danger. You've got to get those people out of there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Student Volunteer x4 (Hostage NPCs) I am so writing my next Heroic Studies paper about this. I was terrified until you showed up! Thank you! I told the others not to worry. I grew up in Paragon. I knew a hero would come. Thanks for the save, Hero! I can make it out from here. Debriefing Apparently, those PCU students felt pretty inspired by the rescue. I checked in with them and their families, and it looks like they've decided to continue helping the recycling drive, even after all that happened. People sometimes ask how folks live in Paragon City. Events like this one today are the reason why people can live here. Events like this, and people like you. Briefing This might seem a little odd, but I have a personal favor to ask you. I have a buddy, Manny, whose house was recently raided by Clockwork scavengers. They stole all the metal in the place, including his track trophy from college. It's a 15-year-old hunk of scrap, but it's the only reminder he has of his life before the war, when he could walk. If you can recover Manny's trophy, I'd sure appreciate it. Manny tried to get it back himself, but the Clockwork disassembled his wheelchair. He was able to follow them to an abandoned warehouse first. You can take out the Clockwork there if you want, but Manny really just wants his trophy back. Enemies Notable NPCs * Steampunk Debriefing Thank you. Manny's going to be so happy! I know it may not seem like a big victory, but this trophy you recovered is probably the only thing that kept Manny going after he lost his legs in the war. Briefing I'm sending you out on a mission of mercy today. I want you to get over to Skyway City and take some of the Lost into custody. If our doctors can examine them in person, they may be able to figure out how to reverse the process that has altered the Lost so drastically. In addition to helping these people, you should be able to alleviate the chaos in Skyway City. Typical Lost hangouts are Hide Park and the Land of the Lost. }} Enemies Debriefing Thanks. With any luck, we'll be able to help reverse the process that has turned these people into the Lost. Briefing The Clockwork have been stepping up their activity in the Faultline region, stripping the abandoned buildings of every scrap of metal they can get to build more of themselves. The real worry is if they start to get into the dam. Clearing them out is a long term task, but every hero is needed to help keep their numbers down. The city needs heroes to go into Faultline and clear out Clockwork before they can do more harm. The Faultline zone is a dangerous place. You may want to bring some allies with you. If you can destroy about 20 Clockwork, that should help out. }} Enemies Debriefing Good job fighting those Clockwork. The last thing that stricken zone needs is those metal hungry machines eating away at everything. Briefing I guess you've seen those Lost rectors preaching about their new order? It seems like the entire group is some sort of religious cult. In Skyway City, they've started swaying a lot of the homeless to their cause. I need you to get over to Skyway City and take down a few of the Lost. Maybe we can convince the rest of the homeless not to join up. You can find Lost pretty easily in the Gruff or the Land of the Lost. Enemies Debriefing Many of the homeless are desperate for a little comfort; it's easy to see how they can be swayed by the rhetoric of the Lost. But I think you showed them that the Lost are on the wrong side of the law in Paragon City. Combined with the City Council's new outreach program, your efforts may keep a lot of the homeless from wandering down a dangerous path. External Links *